I Won't Lie
by chip23
Summary: Azeris meets Tokio Hotel, and finds the man of her dreams, but will she ever be happy when she has to lie to protect herself. The bands success relies on her, and they don't even realize it.
1. Chapter 1

She Holds the fate

Join Azeris in her journey of a lifetime. Her life is not as percfect as it seems. With the balance of Tokio Hotel in her hands, how will she handle a secret no one can know, the hate of a twin, and her own self hate.

\

The day had finally come! I'd been waiting and preparing months for this. The Tokio Hotel concert was finally here, and everything is going perfect. I was standing in the front row of the stage, waiting to hear the boys. My stomach was empty and the Edmonton Alberta, Rexall Stadium was full. I had probably the most ridiculous looking smile plastered across my face, but after years of playing their songs on piano, lip synching, karaoke, and catching any program of them I can, not to mention printing out any picture of them I could find. This was a dream come true. I screamed out the lyrics to "Reden" with the crowd, while I played air piano.

The lights dimmed, and a thick fog enveloped the stage as the crowds noise seems to become impossibly louder. I could feel the energy all around me, and it made me tremble with excitement. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a spotlight shone down to reveal Tom striking the first chord of "Ready Set Go". Gustav and Georg soon joined in and Bill ran up the stairs, microphone in hand.

The first song was amazing, better than I had seen of any live version on the internet. Bill was smiling adorably down at the crowd.

"Hello!" he said through a thick German accent. "Thank you for being here tonight!"

I squealed in excitement, even though I promised myself earlier that I wouldn't. I ignored the dizziness trying to probe its way into my thoughts. Skipping meals had its drawbacks, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. Gustav started thumping out the beat to "Scream"

I was having the time of my life, but I knew I would pay for it later. My thoughts were becoming incomplete, and my vision fuzzy. I tried to hang on; because I wanted to remember this moment in my life, because I was sure it would be one of the best. I knew I looked terrible and was swaying. Still I managed to scream where appropriate in the song. Just before my world turned black, I felt someone grab by arm. I looked around wildly, someone grabbed my other arm and I was pulled out of the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

I vaguely remember being carried behind the stage. When I awoke a medical person was leaning over me and gave me water. Once I was still and not jumping around and screaming, I felt better.

"Could I go back out and watch?" I asked the person.

"There's no way for you to get your spot back but I don't think it would be a problem to watch backstage, as long as you stay out of the way." The crew member replied.

I smiled. Watching from backstage! I was almost glad I didn't feel well. Little did I know this was just the beginning. The crew member eyed me suspiciously, as if I was special.

I had thought i was close to Tokio Hotel before! Well now I could almost reach out and touch Georg. Lights were flashing everywhere and people were running around shouting orders backstage. I couldn't help but wonder how the bodyguards spotted me and lifted me out of the crowd.

"If I were you and i had the chance, I would thank Bill after the concert" A crew member beside me told me as if he could read my mind.

"Why?" I asked...Thank Bill, did she mean in person?

"Didn't you see him? How do you think the bodyguards knew how to get you out? Bill told them to get you some air" I hadn't seen him. According to the crew member, Bill had leaned over in-between songs and pointed at me and told the guard to get me out after talking to David off-stage.

I was having trouble comprehending that I might meet my idols. I was so excited. As the band played "By Your Side" my pulse started racing. This was the last song. As they played their last notes, the fans went crazy.

Bill smiled beautifully and thanked everyone again. As the four left the stage they walked past me. Tom, Georg, and Gustav smiled excitedly at each other. And Bill winked at me as he passed. My heart seemed to forget to beat as I smiled back. He stopped momentarily to say "I was hoping you were still here."

I could still hear everyone screaming behind me, but I followed a crew member to a room where apparently Tokio Hotel were. She pulled open the door and ushered me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokio hotel were heatedly discussing the concert.

"Tom, what the hell kind of chord was that! It sounded like you've never played before." Bill told him, slightly playfully. Apparently Tom was not in a playful mood.

"At least I can speak English!" Tom retorted threateningly. Bill pursed his lips and glared at Tom, all traces of a smile wiped off his face. Gustav sat quietly and his eyes flickered toward me, and so did Georg's. Georg lifted up his hands to settle the twins down.

"We have ourselves a visitor" he said with his eyebrows raised while he gave me a full once-over, starting from my feet, past my skinny jeans, to my black and white tanktop, and finally to my face. When he saw my green eyes staring back he quickly looked away.

"Hey" Bill smiled instantly, his smile brightening up the room. But maybe that was just my imagination. Gustav waved shyly as a greeting.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" shouted Tom. Everyone looked at him confused, wondering what the problem was.

"So Bill Can haul whatever groupie he wants backstage, but I can't even talk to a girl at concerts! This is ridiculous!" Gustav and Georg looked troubled as they stared at the brewing argument.

"Tom shut up! It wasn't like that! She fainted! I couldn't just leave her there. She would have been trampled! And the way you played tonight damn right you shouldn't be looking at the girls. Obviously you need to work harder and shouldn't be distracted by the way you play anyway!" Bill countered. He was no longer joking as he defended me with hand actions and a loud voice. Tom looked furious as he glared at his brother. Bill stared back, his chest rising and falling with his breathes. Suddenly he broke his gaze and looked at me, with the soft brown eyes that I knew better than his dark brooding ones. I stood at the door like a scared rabbit.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't feel well. Do you want to sit?" Bill asked. I moved towards a chair, and it felt like Tom's eyes were going to burn holes though my skin. Suddenly Tom leapt up and threw the door open, stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. We all sat in silence for a long awkward minute.

Bill looked around pleasantly, his facade of comfort passed through everyone in the room.

"Sorry you had to see that. Would you like a cup of tea?" he said as he held up the kettle as if he was promoting a product. Georg smiled and burst into a fit of laughter that was so ridiculous sounding that the rest of us joined in. After we all calmed down Bill passed me a cup of tea...


End file.
